Use Somebody
by xxkristynicolexx
Summary: Lily's gone, and now Miley doesn't know what to do. But when she comes back, how will Miley deal?


**(Lily's Point Of View)**

My journal just wasn't cutting it anymore. I couldn't face the fact that I had fallen in love with my best friend. I wanted to deny it all I could. I just wanted to be normal. The normal, outgoing, tomboy Lily that I used to be. Everything changed when I realized I wasn't looking at Miley how I used to. I was seeing her for everything the guys saw her for. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her ears, her hair, her body, her laugh, her voice. I noticed everything about her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her anytime she was around. She sometimes noticed and would give me a questioning stare. I'd shrug and pretend I didn't know what she was talking about and then we would simply drop the subject.

I threw the pen down at the notebook in front of me, disappointed in myself. I couldn't get my feelings onto the paper. I wanted everything that I had been feeling to be put into this note, which I would leave for Miley before I left for New York. I had begged my mom ever since I fell in love with Miley. She made me tell her why, too. That's why she caved; I told her I was in love with Miley and I couldn't handle the pain of being around her, that it was killing me. I was nearly dead inside.

I was on Miley's porch. Just as I had been many times before. This time was different, though. This would be the last time. Although Miley didn't know that, she would soon find out.

I knocked, stepping back. Mr. Stewart answered the door.

"Well Lily, ya know you don't gotta knock!" his voice was thick with southern drawl.

"It made sense this time. Could you give this letter to Miley? It will explain everything that has happened and will happen. And tell her that I'm sorry," I rambled, before Mr. Stewart nodded. I bit my lip and walked back to my mom's car and my new life.

**(Miley's Point Of View)**

"Bud, ya got a letter from Lily," Daddy said as he entered my room. I raised an eyebrow and set my guitar down on my bed, chords screeching. Lily never would write me a letter. Lily was right down the street.

He handed me the letter and walked downstairs. I opened it anxiously, nervous and scared.

_Miles,_

_I'm sorry. I'm **so so** sorry. I'm sorry I'm not here anymore. My cell phone is shut off and I'm moving. I can't tell you where. I can't tell you anything about my new life. All I can say is that I couldn't take the pain of loving you anymore. I'm sure I'll miss you to no end. I have to do this though. I have to ease the pain._

_Later,_

_Lils._

_xoxo_

I could feel the tears welling up as the years I'd spent with Lily flashed before my eyes. The day I'd met her to now, the day she was gone.

"Daddy!" I screamed, my mascara rolling down my cheeks in the form of tears.

"What bud?" he asked as he trudged up the stairs, half of his hair styled and half of it poofed in a frizz ball.

"Lily's gone forever! She's moving and she can't tell me where!" I cried, falling back on my bed.

"Did she say why she was leavin'?"

"She loves me. More than a friend," I spoke. My teeth were tingling and my mouth was burning.

"Whatta shame ya couldn't tell her ya felt the same," he stated, a devious smile on his face.

"What!?" I retorted, my fear growing quickly.

"Ya loved her bud, it was obvious," he laughed, walking back down the stairs. I was left to ponder my feelings and figure out if they were more than friendly.

**(Lily's Point Of View)**

The plane was ridiculously boring. My iPod was running out of songs for me to listen to and I was already missing Miley.

"Mom, did you shut my cell phone off?"

"Yeah Lils, I did. It should be off by now. She can't contact you."

So this was it. The end for me and Miley.

**(15 Years Later)**

**(Miley's Point Of View)**

_Hannah Montana, long gone_. All the headlines read that recently. I decided Hannah was over; her performances were failing ever since Lola left.

"Daddy, I miss her so much..." I murmured, my tears threatening to fall.

Today was the fifteen year anniversary of me losing what could have been the love of my life.

"I know, bud, I know," he wasn't as sincere as he had been before. He seemed kind-of happy, but this was no time to be happy!

"You know something I don't," I declared, a sharp undertone in my voice.

"Lily's comin' into town, bud. She'll be here ta'day."

"DADDY WHO KNOWS SOMETHING I DON'T SAY WHAT!"

"Bud, now calm down... Lily's jus' comin' into town for a week. Nobody ever said she wanted to meet up with ya. She's jus' tyin' up lose ends," he sighed, sitting on the couch.

I looked at him closely for the first time in a long time. He was worn out, bags under his eyes and his hair starting to gray.

"Daddy, my pain is wearin' you out, isn't it?" I let out a sigh as I sat next to him, putting on arm around him.

"Nothin' a daddy wants more than to see his little girl happy, and your chance at happiness walked out the door 15 years ago because she was scared of her feelings. The darn girl needs to get her rear end back here and clear it up."

"I know, daddy, I know. I miss her so much. Everything's messed up," I could feel tears edging towards my eyes. This was the first real time I'd addressed the fact that Lily wasn't with me anymore, and it hurts.

"Stay gold, baby girl, stay gold. She'll come back 'round if it was meant to happen," he kissed my head before walking upstairs to his room for a well deserved nap.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_, my phone sang. I growled and picked up, the called ID reading "Private."

"We need to talk. I'll be there in ten minutes," a soft, innocent voice said. I felt my heart sinking to my stomach, but my stomach felt like it was in my throat.

Lily's coming for a visit.

I sat on the deck, awaiting Lily's arrival. I was nervous as anyone could be, shaking and twiddling my thumbs. My heart was racing and it wouldn't stop. I don't know if I was ready to solve this.


End file.
